New Eyes
by ShaneLace
Summary: SEMI-AU: A carnivore killed her.
1. Chapter 1

AN: SEMI AU. I'll try to update Namimori High and some of my stories(other account) timehis day.

Disclaimer: I didnt own anything here except the plot. The Characters and Katekyo Hitman Reborn belongs to Amano Akira-sensei

ZERO

Pale skin.

Hair with a touch of purple.

Luscious lips that can captivate any man.

And eyes that can bring you in the world of lilacs.

A beautiful rose.

A peril.

Just like her.

Just like him.

Her parents threw her.

A man in black _save _her, that's what she taught.

She trusted him.

She fell.

And her savior is not there.

Chrome Dokuro, a sweet and innocent girl.

Tainted.

A _carnivore, _killed _Chrome Dokuro_


	2. New Eyes Chapter 1

Chapter: The Transfer Student from Italy

AN: This story will take place after the events from the manga but Chrome never transferred in Namimori Middle(during the simon arc). Tsuna and everyone are currently in 1st year .

Fran: (insert Fran's monotonous voice) Minna-sama she didn't owned Katekyo Hitman Reborn or any of the characters except the plot of her fanfic.*peace sign*

I'm blinded.

Lies in my land.

White became red

and my mornings are tainted.

-Chrome Dokuro

I was so stupid back then.

I'm blinded for a very long time. Blood covered my lone eye. I'm trying, trying to wash myself but no matter how hard I try I cant remove it. It's like curse that had separated me from the depths of lies and to the beauty of reality.

Not until I met _him._

A stormy night met me that day. Storm tried to kill me. I detested it and myself. No matter how hard I tried to convince myself to be normal, I just can't. Circumstances can't.

I really want to see it badly.

To reach the peek of a mountain. Feel the breeze of the sea. The warmth of summer.

I want to embrace it all.

I thought I could reach it, reach them but all of it is just a stupid dream. Like a sugar, so sweet but so easy to melt using such water .

Stupid _sweet _dreams.

"you and your herbivorous actions."

"I'm so weak, I must die"

"You want to die that bad? Then look for hunter that has an interest to kill you, a weak herbivore."

"Hunter?" I cant understand what he is telling right now. Herbivore?

"Hunter, they hunt anything that is _useful. _A hunter who ready to kill you because youre a threat or useful._"_

_ "useful? threat?_ Do you think I'm useful or a threat? of course not right?"

I pause, I really cant take it anymore!

"I'M GOING TO KILL MYSELF!"

I'm starting to break down. I'm ashamed of myself.

"Then start killing yourself."

After saying that words, he started to walk away from me. I think its better to. Better to be away from my misfortunes, from my pain and away from seeing this pathetic scene I'm going to do.

I must kill myself now.

I closed my eye. Readied myself to feel the pain myself brought.

1... I'm starting to close my distance to the dagger I'm holding in front of me now.

2... closer.

3

4

5

6

7

8

9...

Tears started to fell.

I can't kill.

I don't know but I'm afraid.

Maybe I'm afraid feel the pain I felt before.

I'm a coward indeed.

So I ran.

I ran to that _man. _The _man _who just walked away from me awhile ago.

I NEED TO THANK HIM

My feet are already giving up but still, I try to follow him. A man like him, He's living in the world opposite to mine.

Black. My eyes widened as I spotted him. Drench in blood. I can see injured humans bowing down to him. Pleading for their lives to spare, for them to survive, to live , to breath, and to enjoy their life.

"S-s-top!"

I don't know what am I doing this time. I wanted to thank this man in front of me but what he is doing right now is definitely wrong.

"We're sor-ry!" They ran away, ran away from death.

"I'll bite you to death!" he looks even brought his tonfas.

I can feel his eyes glaring at me.

"a.-a.. I'm not here to fight you . I just want to thank you"

"Hn..."

"y-you made me realize something , something very important as a person"

"..." Though he didn't respond in every word I say, I still appreciate him standing infront of me while pointing his tonfa at me.

" I envy you" I made pause. Its getting hard to breath.

"You're strong. You can face anything" Its embarrassing but I really want to tell not only to myself but also to him that maybe I can live. I know I can't become a normal girl wearing frilly dresses, putting elegant shoes, experience the cloudy feeling of being in a date and hanging out with normal humans. I just, I just want to live even it will require me to live in the same world he's been living until now.

So I let my heart speak the truth I've been suppressing for a long time.

"I WANT TO LIVE! I WANT TO BE STRONG JUST LIKE YOU!"

"Strong?A herbivore like you?

He smirked at me, no, I simply didn't know what he did but I'm pretty sure I saw those lips curve.

"Yes! Annd,,,,,,I'm not a Herbivore!" seriously, I can eat meat too even though I always eat chips and chocolates.

"A herbivore who wanted to become a carnivore. You have the guts to say that yet you didn't even knew how the to survive ,let alone be independent"

It hit me. I'm hoping to became strong but I don't know how to survive.

I'm always dependent to Mukuro-sama.

"Then if cut my connection yo mukuro-sama and survive. Will you help me to became strong!?"I threw it, my pride. For the sake of becoming strong,a new being.

"I'm not your lackey to follow you and your stupid herbivorous commands to entertain you"

"I'm no commanding you. I'm asking a favor" what am I saying? We never had this conversation before.

I'm stu- wait!

Image. He's helping me. He taught me survive by myself even though it's hes future self. They are the same, right?

I gathered all my strenght.

1...

2...

3...

"I'm asking a favor as a FRIEND!"

I didn't know what happened next.

All I can see is Black and I'm flying.

That's what I taught.

Knock...knockkk...

"a dream huh?"

Since that day I began to change.

Knock ...knock..

"yess?"

"Chrome-sama, Nono-sama needs presence. He's in his room now."

"Tell him Im coming. I just need to change"

Time sure flies. Its nearly two years since I transferred here at Italy. I requested Reborn-san and Nono transfer me without anyones knowing, well, except _him._

I walked through the halls of the Vongola Mansion until I reach grandpa's room.

I stared at the door. Remembering grandpa's words.

"never call me nono again. Just call me grandpa instead"

Grandpa, why am I so nervous.?

I opened the door and there I saw grandpa drinking his tea in ease.

"grandpa, Goodmorning!" I tried to smile and hide my uneasiness.

"chrome-chan" he pause for a second before continuing his words.

"Go back to namimori"

"What? but I'm okay here. I want to help you. I can still help you with your paperwork" i'm starting to get nervous.

It's not that I hate boss and the others. I'm just nervous because I didn't even said goodbye to them. I also heard from Reborn-san that they are looking for me.

I'm not ready to face them yet.

"I know youre okay Chrome but not them"

"WHAT! What happened to boss?" I started to panicked I don't care anymore if I'm ready or not. Boss, kyoko-chan, i-pin, haru, the family and _him. _They are in danger.

" Your ex-master, Rokudo Mukuro disappeared 14 nights ago leaving his half vongola ring"

"but, I have the other half"

" Get your ring's half to Tsuna, Chrome. "

"but why? What did he do?"

"I didn't told a thing to Tsuna yet. But I'm sure Rokudo Mukuro is planning _something_"

"_something?"_

"I can't tell to you Chrome. We still need to confirm everything"

"I understand grandpa but where will I live? I can't possibly live in Koku-"

"At _him _of course!"

"But granpa he hates crowd"

"but you two have lived together before, right?"

"but he-"

"No buts Chrome. You'll be leaving this afternoon. Our maids already prepared everything you need. I'll send you money and don't worry you'll be staying with him for the mean time"

"eh?" Mean time? Things are getting stranger and stranger.

"I talked to Reborn about building a house just for you"

I just can't believe it. I can feel some tears starting to form and drop.

"Thank you Grandpa! I swear I will help boss and the family"

I became cold since that day.

I grew since that day. I face him like a normal girl with her normal cheerful grandfather. I always let my guard down in front of him.

after saying goodbye to all, the private jet arrive which marks the start of my return to Vongola 10.

knock. Knock.

I'm currently waiting for Reborn-san to answer me. We decided to meet at Ushihishishi Hotel. What a weird name.

"come in"

"Long time no see reborn-san"

"Long time no see too, Chrome. By the way I didn't told anyone about your return.

He hand me a bag and I immediately opened it.

"Uniform?"

"Yes you'll be attending Namimori High starting tomorrow. Its also the same school Tsuna and his friends go."

"But I'm going yo Bos-"

" Its not interestig anymore Chrome if there's no surprise"

I just sighed. There's no helping it. Its Reborn-san we are talking.

"For the mean time stay here until tomorrow. I'll let my lackeys move your things at _his_ place."

"okay"

after our short meeting Reborn-san left.

"I'm tired"

I let my _eyes_ shut.

Mist. I can't see things clearly.

I'm afraid.

I only has an eye.

I want to see thing clearer using both of my eyes but I can't, I just can't.

"Chrome-chan!"

"grandpa!"

"You'll be having an eye transplant"

" really!? Thank you! Grandpa!"

I hugged him and he hug me too.

Finally, an eye!

I jumping in joy until I noticed grandpa's grip becoming loose each second.

I can see blood. Grandpa's blood.

Blood

Blood

Blood

Blood

Blood

Blood

Blood

Blood

"Grandpa!" I wake up. A nightmare woke me up.

I touch my new eye.

I'm not an eyepatch girl anymore. I have this pair of eyes to see this world clearly. And I treasured it, this eye.

At times like this, i'll cry and cry. That's my old self.

Instead my lips curve forming a smirked.

A nightmare can't defeat me. I'll bite that man who tried to kill my grandpa to death.

I laughed at the taught of bitting someone to death until he dies, but I'll let that slide first. I need to get ready.

I can already hear my classmates-will-be voices.

"I heard she's from Italy"

"No, she's from America!"

I smirked. I hope my stay here will be interesting.

I opened the door and I never expected them to be this shock.

"come in" my teacher's voice brought me to reality.

"Hi! I'm Chrome Dokuro. I'm from Italy."

"I knew it! Chrome-chan!" boss?

"chrome!"It's storm-man

"Chrome-chan!" the ever been sweet Kyoko-chan

"Chrome?" and the happy-go-lucky rain-man

Boss, storm-man and Rain-man jaws drop. I guess, they are suprise to see me again, alive and of course talking.

Kyoko-chan smiled at me and I smiled back.

"You knew them, Dokuro-san?" my teacher asked.

"Yes sensei"

"Okay. You may take your seat beside Yamamoto-sna"

It's rain man. I started to walk towards him until my steps was halted by a cold killing glare trying to pierce my soul and a tonfa trying to hit my face.

An: Finally an update. I knew you already knew the man who tried to hit chrome and the man she will be leaving with. So what can you say? Im open for any suggestions and criticisms about my fanfic. Thank you for reading this. Just click that button below and feel free to say your hearts' contents, Lol.

-Lace


End file.
